


Please Don't Fight

by nicolai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Gossip, Guilt, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Panic Attacks, Punishment, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Mondo's late, Taka's pissed, and Chihiro's crying. Chihiro fixes it.





	Please Don't Fight

“Wait!” Chihiro wailed, throwing himself at Taka’s arm and clinging to it, “You don’t have to hit him!” His eyes were full of tears and confusion at why Taka would hurt Mondo. 

The slight reddening of Mondo’s cheek wouldn’t seem a big deal to anyone else, certainly not more than his flaring anger, but Chihiro couldn’t stand to see them fight. Mondo struggled to get his temper back under control so he wouldn’t make things worse. 

Taka allowed Chihiro to keep custody of his arm, he hadn’t intended to hit him again anyway, but he continued his lecture “How could you be late, bro?! Don’t you know how dangerous that was?! What if Monokuma had been in a worse mood?! Do you want to die because you can’t be bothered to be on time?!” 

“No! Stop yelling at him!” Chihiro cried, tugging at his arm to try to pull him away from Mondo, “Please don’t fight! It’s okay! Mondo’s safe!” He wasn’t strong enough to actually protect Mondo, and he hated that, but maybe Taka would listen if he could just be loud enough. 

“What?! Nothing to say?!” Taka shouted, ignoring Chihiro’s protests. He didn’t want to upset him, but he’d been terribly worried and wanted Mondo to understand that this was actually a problem. 

“Yo, stop scaring Chihiro,” Mondo growled, “I’m fucking sorry, okay?! Now shut it!” He was even more furious about Taka making Chihiro cry than he was about him hitting him in the first place. 

“Don’t worry about me!” Chihiro whined, shaking his head vigorously. That wasn’t what he wanted to happen at all. He felt so weak and helpless. All he could do to help was cry at them, and that made Mondo focus on him instead. “I just don’t want him to be mean to you!” 

“I’m not being mean!” Taka yelled back, “He was inconsiderate to all of us by being late! And, more importantly, it was a stupid risk to take!”

“It was a goddamn accident, okay?! Now stop your fucking yelling! We can talk about it later!” Mondo roared, the rest of his face going red with fury and embarrassment. He closed the distance between them and grabbed Chihiro’s arm to pull him to him instead. 

Chihiro let himself be moved and wrapped his arms around Mondo. He tugged on his shoulders until Mondo bent down so he could reach to kiss his cheek. He wasn’t sure which one of them he was trying to comfort, but surely Mondo was hurt by his friend hitting him, under all the anger anyway. He was probably more upset by it, but still. 

“An accident?!” Taka’s incredulity continued to raise his volume; that was worse, if anything. If he’d been deliberately late, at least it’d be intentional and all he’d have to do is convince him that that wasn’t acceptable. If it was an accident, they’d have to work out what happened, and it could be far more complicated. 

“I said to stop fucking yelling at me!” Mondo glared, scooping Chihiro up into his arms to walk away. He didn’t want to have this conversation anymore. It was awkward in the first place, and it upsetting Chihiro was a fantastic excuse to not allow it. He turned his back on Taka and started walking out of the gym. 

“Hey! We aren’t done here!” Taka yelled, chasing after him. He grabbed Mondo’s shoulder and pulled him back around. “You can’t be late! It’s not okay!” 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Mondo yelled, grabbing the front of Taka’s shirt and holding him at arm’s length, “I said we could talk about it later, okay?! Back off! Calm the hell down!”

Chihiro grabbed for Mondo’s other arm, nearly toppling himself off the one he was basically sitting on. “Please don’t fight! Don’t hurt him either! Both of you stop it!” he cried, tears coursing down his cheeks. He hopped down between them and sobbed. 

Taka frowned, seeing that this situation had gotten well out of control. He looked up at Mondo and saw that he was no longer focused on him at all, only looking at Chihiro. He could see him trying to figure out how to fix everything and decided helping was the best way to address this. 

“Hey Chihiro, it’s okay,” Taka tried to reassure him, reaching out to rub his back, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad. I’m sorry. I won’t yell anymore, okay?” 

“Yeah, it’s alright,” Mondo agreed, brushing Chihiro’s tears away with his thumbs, “I’m not gonna hurt Taka, I was just trying to get him off of me. But it’s okay now. He’s done yelling. So am I. Everyone’s fine.” 

Chihiro sniffled and wiped his eyes, looking between them. They both looked calmer now, that was true, so he gave a hopeful smile, “We’re okay now?” 

“Absolutely!” Taka agreed, “We’re definitely okay!” He felt bad for upsetting Chihiro over this; he’d been worried about Mondo too. And maybe he did approach this too strictly- his bro wasn’t really the sort of person who responded well to discipline. 

“Hell yeah, we’re okay,” Mondo nodded, putting his arms around both Chihiro and Taka, “Everything’s fine now.” 

Chihiro beamed, leaning to kiss both of their cheeks in turn, “Thank goodness. I don’t like when you two fight. I just want us to all get along.” 

Celeste had been watching this scene unfold with mild interest and commented to Hifumi, “It’s impressive really, those two are so completely wrapped around Chihiro’s little finger. Even I would have a hard time managing that.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Hifumi nodded, trying to match Celeste’s tone, “Chihiro Fujisaki is quite devious, it would seem. You wouldn’t expect it…” 

“I don’t think we need to speculate on this,” Kyoko sighed; this sort of gossip didn’t do anything but add to the tension. “Their relationship is their business.” 

“Well, of course,” Celeste gave a cold smile, “I didn’t mean to imply anything.” She gestured for Hifumi to follow her to the dining hall. 

Mondo caught the tail end of the conversation happening across the gym and decided it was probably best to continue their own in private. “Come on,” he smiled, taking Chihiro’s tiny hand in his, “Let’s go back to the dorms.” He gestured for Taka to follow as well. 

“Good idea, bro!” Taka reached for Chihiro’s other hand and walked out with them. 

Chihiro smiled happily between them, very much relieved that they were back to being good to each other. 

Once they’d returned to Chihiro’s room, Mondo flopped down on his bed, emotionally exhausted by the entire situation. 

“So, um, why were you late, Mondo? I was scared,” Chihiro asked, sitting down at the foot of the bed. Taka sat down in the desk chair. 

Mondo pressed his palms against his eyes, sighing heavily. He didn’t really want to talk about it. But he supposed it would probably help. “Had a fucking panic attack.” 

“Oh no!” Chihiro scooted closer to curl up against Mondo’s side, “What happened?” 

Mondo shook his head, he didn’t really know how to explain very well. “Well, I was feeling weird and anxious this morning, so I went to work out, ya know? Burn it off. But, fuck, I dunno, I guess I was thinking too much? I was thinking about how Daiya probably woulda gotten out of here by now… But I’m too weak…” he gritted his teeth. 

“Bro…” Taka sighed, “I’m sorry. I don’t think your brother could do better here. We’re all doing our best. It’s not your fault.”

Chihiro kidnapped Mondo’s arm to put himself under it and snuggle in. “You’re the strongest person I know. I bet Daiya would be proud of you, doing so well.” It was always a good idea to be a bit cautious when Mondo talked about his brother, he could be easy to trigger, but Chihiro was both certain that was true and confident that it would at least help a little to hear. 

Mondo smiled and kissed the top of Chihiro’s head, a bit comforted, “Thanks guys. But I got too scared to move or some shit and had to try to talk myself into leaving the locker room for a fucking hour. I dunno what was going on. Sometimes I think I must just have a few screws loose in there,” his laugh was short and self deprecating, “But nothing too bad happened, huh?” 

Taka bowed his head, struggling not to be overwhelmed with guilt over his reaction, “I’m so sorry, bro. I should have asked why… I shouldn’t have hit you... “ He’d just made everything worse.

Mondo laughed again, “I mean, I agree, but like, fucking hell, I don’t care what my reason is, don’t hit me. Save that for something serious, okay?” 

“Being late is serious though,” Taka sighed, “Especially here. We’re at the mercy of a mad man, breaking the rules is a bad idea.” 

Mondo nodded, “That’s fair.” 

“How about we don’t hit each other for any reason?” Chihiro suggested, “Not unless the person says it’s okay?” he blushed over naming that exception, but he thought it might be relevant. 

Taka blushed as well, “That sounds like a good policy.” He didn’t want to have this happen over again, certainly. 

Mondo nodded, “It’s good with me,” he kissed Chihiro’s forehead, “Good idea.” He was glad to be able to relax here. He’d been a bit ashamed to give his excuse, but he felt he should have known that neither of them would be mean about it. And not having to worry about Taka hitting him over stuff was helpful. It wasn’t really that big a deal, but it was irritating. His bro really needed to work out some of his issues about being punished, but especially to applying them to others. 

“Good!” Chihiro felt triumphant. Apparently crying and begging them to be nice had ultimately worked. It wasn’t really the best method, most likely, but now they were happy and safe. Well, as much as they ever were here.


End file.
